1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to database systems, and more specifically to a method and apparatus for simplifying movement of data to different desired storage portions depending on the state of the corresponding transaction.
2. Related Art
Data is often maintained and stored to support corresponding transactions. For example, in an order processing system, data is stored to indicate whether a corresponding order (example of a transaction) has been processed, placed on hold, or awaiting payment, etc. Often the data is stored in databases to facilitate structured querying and storage, as is well known in the relevant arts.
There is a recognised need to move data from one storage portion to anther depending on the state of the corresponding transaction. For example, different storage portions may have different levels of physical security, backup (duplication) facilities, etc., and it be desirable to store more critical data in areas with higher security and with more backup facilities.
In the case of databases, the data related to a transaction may be moved to different databases or tables. As an illustration, once a sale is complete, the data may be moved to another database which is owned or operated by a different business group (e.g., finance). On the other hand, data may be moved to different tables for example due to the organization of different columns of data in different relational database tables.
In one prior approach associated with database systems, a programmer drafts specific pieces of code to move the data to different portions in each type of situation, according to the design requirements. The specific pieces of code may be embedded within the applications. Alternatively, in an approach referred to as ‘triggers’, specific pieces of code are executed upon occurrence of specified events, which again achieve the movement objective.
Unfortunately, in such approaches, the burden of developing the specific pieces of code is with programmers, and may be unacceptable at least in some circumstances. What is therefore needed is a a method and apparatus for simplifying movement of data to different desired storage portions depending on the state of the corresponding transaction.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.